Tsuderella and Her Otaku Angel
by Hyouta
Summary: A Konata x Kagami story.
1. Rainy Daze

Author's Notes

Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever! I'm really excited about uploading and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Legal Crap!

I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. Lucky Star and all its characters are property of Kadowaka Shoten in Japan and Bandai Entertainment in America. All characters created by by Kagami Yoshimizu.

CHAPTER 1

It was another cold gloomy March day in Japan and the school day was just a few minutes away from ending. Konata was particularly anxious to leave today because the shipment of manga had just arrived in the local shop today. She was also a bit curious about a note her good friend Kagami had given her.

"Meet me outside the school gates today after classes, there is something I have wanted to tell you. Don't be late."

Konata thought to herself as she scanned over the piece of paper Kagami had given her, what could she possibly want to tell her? What could she possibly need Konata for? She had very little time to ponder because the school bell had rang and violently interrupted her rather quiet train of thought. Konata had quickly ran outside the door to her class room, and then the main doors to the school. She had barely left the gates and taken a sharp turn before someone grabbed her arm.

"What the hell?" Kagami said, "Do you even care about what I have to say to you? Did you even read the note?"

Konata stood there with a blank expression on her face and pointed in the direction she was headed. Konata then said, "Manga now, talk later."

Kagami let out a a deep sigh. "Can we at least walk there together?" she asked. Konata bobbed her head up acknowledging and agreeing to her friends request, but still ran to the store, albeit a slower pace. After a fair amount of traveling they had arrived at the store. As Konata walked towards the seemingly endless shelves of manga, Kagami started browsing things that were more to her taste. As the two were preoccupied, the store's manager, Meito Anizawa had dramatically leaped from the staff lounge to the front register.

Meito pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Legendary Girl A is here, prepare your position, show her our entire stock if you must, just get a sale. This is not a drill, I repeat this is NOT a drill!" The staff throughout the store all yelled "Roger!" into their own walkie-talkie's and all took their positions.

The first person to attempt to sell Konata or "Legendary Girl A" their products was a skinny and tall male clerk with a rather large forehead, and shoulder length purple hair. As he leaped through the air doing flips and complex spinning maneuvers while scattering flyers advertising the new products they had just obtained in that week, Konata showed little interest.

The next clerk, a middle aged man with glasses, approached her subtly by stalking as a lion would stalk his pray. He used the bookshelf to her left as a cat walk until she turned to look at the manga on the shelf. As she was distracted the clerk dramatically leaped into the air, and landed next to Konata. He asked "Is there anything I can assist you with ma'am?" There was a twinkle in his eye as he closely observed her every movement. Meito was also looking closely at her every movement from the counter. A sensation of victory filled the two of them as she picked up a book from the shelf, but then they were filled with a grave sense of defeat as she set it back and walked away from the middle aged clerk.

Meito whispered to himself, "Damnit! Two of my operatives bested by this Legendary Girl A, I still have one last soldier and then myself if all else fails." As he was saying this to himself, his third clerk, a woman with eccentric blue hair, was getting ready to display limited edition goods and other rare collectables from all different years and series, this was the store's "heavy artillery" as they called it. It only took but a few seconds of dramatic motions for the girl to set up a table displaying all their rare merchandise, but not even this could distract Konata from her goal.

She walked up to the female clerk and said, "Excuse me miss?"

The clerk had tensed up and replied, "Y-y-yes? How may I help you? Are you interested in our rare collectables? These come out from the back very rarely and sell out lightning quick, it would be best to secure yours now!"

Konata looked at the table and said, "Oh I'm sorry, I already bought a lot of this stuff from the other shop across town, I'm just curious where the new releases are for these manga." Konata then handed the clerk a piece of paper.

The clerk in shock just stood there and barely uttered out, "Ask the front desk." So Konata did so, she walked up to Meito who was even more tense and prepared to strike than the previous clerk.

Konata asked, "Excuse me sir, where are your new releases some new volumes I was looking for were released today and I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Meito thought to himself, "Shit, shit, shit! How could I have forgotten to put out the new releases! Of course they were her target, how could I be so naive!" he then spoke out loud, "My apologies Lege-...miss, I can grab the new merchandise from the back room, it would only take a couple minutes." Meito was sure of his victory now, today he will have sold something to the "Legendary Girl A".

Konata thought about it, "I wont be a burden to you, besides my friend has been waiting for me to finish for some time." She then left the front counter and went back to look for Kagami wherever she had gone off to.

Meito was filled with rage as he called up his staff, "I thought I trained you better than that damnit, we have failed again." He pulled out a red pen and quickly wrote out "Mission Failed" on all of their foreheads.

The girls had just left the shop, "You idiot." Kagami said, "You should have been quicker, it started raining!"

Konata said, "Oh well, how about we go to my house till the rain dies down, then we can talk about what you wanted to tell me." Kagami agreed to go with Konata. As they were walking down the street it rained harder and harder progressively until they reached Konata's house when it started to lighten up. "Kagamin, lets go upto my room, we can get dry up there and talk if you'd like."

Kagami got a strange feeling in her chest and thought, "It would be a horrible idea to tell her up there, but at the same time I could tell her in front of her pervert father and it could be so much worse, I'll just see what happens upstairs." Kagami slowly followed Konata upstairs as the feeling in her chest got stronger as did her feelings of anxiety. Her steps had become less frequent, as if she was trying not to set off any alarms. She had almost stopped completely at Konata's bedroom door, but felt more comfortable as Konata made an inviting gesture for her to come in her room. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down in a chair.

"Hey, my uniform is all wet from the rain, I'm gonna change, you're welcome to if you have the clothes." Konata said, as she tried to wrestle off her shirt.

"Konata, wait!" Kagami said, "I think its better that I tell you what I've been meaning to tell you now."

Konata tossed her school uniform blouse of the floor, "Go ahead, I'm all ears Kagamin"

Kagami's face turned a bright red as she starred at Konata's now bare chest. "Uh, well, you uh, see, hehe, well, can I get a class of water my throat feels very dry." Kagami rushed out of the room before Konata could say anything and ran straight to the hallway bathroom where she then locked herself in. "Damnit!" she thought, "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Why did she have to undress right then, why can't I just say those three little words, why is this the hardest thing in my life I've ever done in my life? Why? Why? Why!?" Kagami heard three knocks at the door.

She then heard Konata say, "Kagamin, are you in there? I brought you some water." The handle jiggled, "Will you let me in?"

Kagami cautiously walked up to the door and asked, "Are you decent?"

Konata replied, "Yeah I put a shirt on if that's what you mean, now let me in please."

Kagami opened the door and let out a sigh, and Konata, still unsure of what was going on, handed her the water glass, Kagami took the glass, gulped down the water all that once, and then swiftly embraced Konata. A bit phased by what just happened, Konata just stood there motionless still processing Kagami's action. "Konata" Kagami softly said, "I love you."

Konata looked up at her friend a bit puzzled, "Okay, I love you too, I mean, we're friends, it would be weird if we didnt love each other right?" Konata smiled, "So what did you want to tell me."

Kagami got upset, pushed Konata away, and yelled, "God damnit! Don't you get it do you? I love you! Not like how friends love each other, or how siblings love each other, like how couples love each other! That is what I wanted to tell you." Tears started to fill her eyes, "I hope you understand what I'm saying now."

Konata was absolutely shell shocked, could she believe what she had just heard? "So, you love me...like how my father loved my mother...which makes you... a lesbian!"

Kagami was angry with Konata now, "That is so typical of you, to skim through the important point I'm trying to make, what are you gonna do now? Tell all my friends? Put me in your girl-on-girl h-games?" She said as she wiped away her tears.

Konata put her fist under her chin in an inquisitive manner, "Actually Kagamin," she said as she smiled, "I was going to do this!" Konata grabs Kagami by the arms and holds her close. Kagami attempts to question Konata on what she was doing, but she was interrupted by a peck on the lips. Kagami felt as though her heart had skipped a beat, she couldn't process what was happening to her, did her love, Konata, just kiss her? On the lips? These questions and all other thoughts left her mind as Konata whispered softly, "I love you too, Kagamin~" into her ear, then kissed Kagami again on the lips, but this time more passionate and firm. Kagami's anger was replaced by arousal and desire at this point. Konata was also aroused at this point, but was more upfront and swift with displaying it as she took her hand, planted it on Kagami's butt, and squeezed. Kagami couldn't help but break the kiss and let out a big moan.

The moan must have been heard all through the house because Konata's father had shouted, "Are you two girls alright up there?"

Kagami's face was more red than a strawberry at this point. On the converse, Konata tried to resist bursting into laughter, "Oh Kagamin~, you liked that a lot, didn't you?"

Kagami wasn't sure how to respond to that, "Uh, well, you see, uh, well, it was in the moment, uh you know, and, and, an-" She was cut off by Konata putting her finger over Kagami's mouth.

"Ssssshhhh." She quietly said, "It's ok." She looks out the window because she couldn't hear the sound of the rain hitting the window. "Huh!?" She shouted, "It stopped raining already? But we were just getting started, I don't want you to go yet!"

Kagami gave Konata a sly look and whipped out her cellphone, "I'm sure I could manage to stay here over night, that is if you don't mind my Otaku Angel."

Konata, overjoyed, embraced Kagami and hugged her as she whisped "I wouldn't have it any other way, my Tsunderella." Kagami hugged Konata back and ended the hug shortly after. "Come to my room after the call." Konata said almost seductively, "I need help on my homework."

Kagami sighed and then smiled, "I'd do one thousand assignments for you, as long as it made you happy." She thought as she dialed her home phone number, "Anything to make you happy..."

Ending Author's Notes

Hope you all enjoyed it, like I said this is my first time, so if you got this far I must've done something right!


	2. Dinner With Miss Suzumiya

Author's Notes

Seeing as you're reading this right now, you must've liked it enough to get to Chapter 2! Anyways, not much else to say here.

Legal Crap!

I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. Lucky Star and all its characters are property of Kadowaka Shoten in Japan and Bandai Entertainment in America. All characters created by by Kagami Yoshimizu.

CHAPTER 2

Kagami had just finished her phone call and walked into Konata's bedroom. She found Konata digging through her closet tossing outfits out left and right. Kagami questioned, "What are you doing?" Then with a hint of disappointment she says, "I thought we were gonna work on some homework."

Konata turned her head around, "Of course we are, but just to clarify." Konata smiled, "When you say were gonna do work, you meant you were going to do it as I copied, correct?"

Kagami lifted her hand and rested her palm on her forehead, sighing, "How do you expect to pass the college entrance exams without me holding your hand?"

Konata, without missing a beat, immediately responded, "You say that like I plan on going to college." She then threw more outfits over her shoulder as she searched deeper into her closet.

"Sometimes I just can't believe the things you say." said Kagami, again resting her hand on her forehead. At that moment, Konata threw another outfit over her shoulder and it hit Kagami in the face. "What the hell are you looking anyways? I actually want to get work done and not waste anymore time!"

Konata turned her head and put on a sad face, "Well I was gonna lend you some dry clothing considering you were still a bit wet from the rain, I was just trying to be a good friend."

Kagami, now a bit concerned that she may of hurt Konata's feelings, frantically apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, find some clothing for me please, dry clothes would be nice, just try to find something that fits me."

Konata's face went from sad to perverted, "Good, good, see if this fits then." she tossed Kagami her work uniform, "I was trying to find maybe a maid costume like Mikuru's from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, but I couldn't find one so I'll Konata tried to kiss Kagami again, but Kagami and her lightning reflexes judo-kicked Konata in the face, causes her to fly out the second story window and suffer critical wounds.

just give you my work uniform. Besides you're not nearly as moé as Mikuru, you'd make a better Haruhi."

Kagami wasn't pleased with Konata's reasoning, "I don't really want to dress up like Haruhi to fulfill whatever fantasy you have playing in your head." She sighs, "But if it will make you happy, I guess I will."

Konata, now ecstatic, ran out her bed room door and yelled, "Dad! Da-" but Kagami had violently interrupted her by pulling on her arm, and covering her mouth.

"Listen you idiot!" Kagami said harshly, "If your going to bring your pervert of a dad into this, then I wont dress up for you now, or ever again." Kagami left Konata's room with the Haruhi uniform and went into the bathroom to change. Konata quietly followed her route after Kagami had shut the bathroom door. Konata then put her head up to the door to listen to Kagami, occasionally giggling when she could hear Kagami struggle putting the uniform on.

Eventually, after a few minutes, Kagami had opened the door in her new outfit , with the old one in hand. The outfit was Konata's work uniform, the school uniform that Haruhi Suzumiya normally sports. The top was a white blouse with long sleeves, and a light blue collar with a single red stripe going around it; where the two ends of the collar met there was a small tied red ribbon. The final piece of her outfit was the light blue skirt matching the tone of the collar. "Do you have any where I can put my wet stuff?"

Konata, totally ignoring her friends question, embraced Kagami in a hug, "Oh my god, you look so great right now!"

Kagami not sure how to react just simply said, "Uh, thanks Konata." and then let out a small giggle. "But seriously, where should I put these wet clothes?"

Konata released Kagami then pointed over at the bathroom sink, then stated in a less than sincere tone "Well, there is still much room for improvement, I mean you didn't put on the brigade leader arm band, or the yellow ribbon, and your hair is still in pigtails, and your bust is no where near the size of Haruhi's, but it can all be fixed, well except for the last part..." Before Kagami could react to what Konata had just said, Konata removed Kagami's ribbons and let her pigtails fall down. She then grabbed the arm band and ribbon, then handed them to Kagami.

Kagami questioned Konata in a slightly irked tone, "What do you expect me to do with these?"

Konata giggled softly, "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what they're for!"

Kagami saw no point in arguing with Konata since she figured it could go on for hours, "Fine!" she said, "I'll put on the stupid band. Just help me with the ribbon, I dont know how it goes as well as you do." Konata was pleased with Kagami's terms, and did as she requested.

As Konata started with the ribbon she thought, "Wow Kagamin has much softer hair than I expected." She quickly finished tying the ribbon and started playing with Kagami's hair. "I expected it to be rough like her, but I guess even a tsundere can be soft on the outside."

"Hey, Konata!" Kagami said, "Are you done, or are you just messing around now?"

"Oh, sorry Kagamin," Konata said somewhat embarrassed, "It's just your hair is so soft, and it looks so much better down."

Kagami blushed a little, "Uh, thanks Konata." She said nervously, "Maybe I'll wear it down for you sometime."

"Konata! Dinner is ready! Your friend may join if she wants, we have plenty of food!" yelled Konata's father from the kitchen.

"Coming dad!" said Konata as she made her way to the staircase. She then realized Kagami wasn't following her, she turned around, and then asked, "Kagamin aren't you coming to dinner?" She then realized why Kagami wasn't following her, "Oh, the uniform, right, maybe my father wont notice?"

"What do you mean he wont notice!" shouted Kagami, "I'm dressed up like Haruhi Suzumiya, don't you two watch anime together? How will he not notice!"

Konata quickly responds, "Well then you can go down naked if you don't want to be Haruhi, but I don't know how well that would go either." Konata then started to descend down the stairs, and Kagami soon followed.

"If your dad says anything that makes me uncomfortable, I'm leaving dinner right then, I just want you to know this now." Kagami said, "So hopefully your dad can behave himself." The girls made a quick turn from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen.

"Its okay Kagamin," Konata said just before entering the kitchen, "What could possibly go wrong?" Konata sat herself down on at the table, where Kagami seated herself as well, opposite to Konata.

Konata's father had his back turned to the girls, "Hello girls!" said Konata's father. "I'm glad that you could join Konata and me for dinner tonight Kagami, we rarely ever have guests."

Kagami thought in her head sarcastically, "Yeah, I wonder why..." then she spoke out loud, "Oh really, it's no problem Mr. Izumi." she said, awkwardly giggling afterwards.

Konata's father began to turn around, saying, "Well here's dinner girls, enjo-!" He stopped dead in his tracks, and then dropped the plate of meat he had worked so hard to prepare. As it hit the floor and plate shattered, the meat flew in one direction, as the larger shards went the other, he then muttered out, "Ko-Ko-Konata dear, please take Haruh-...er Kagami into the other room, I'll order use some take-out."

Konata and Kagami got up, Konata was giggling, but Kagami felt a sense of shame. "We're going upstairs dad, we'll probably be showering then doing out studies, if the food comes before we are finished freshening up, just leave the food on my desk." said Konata practically dragging her friend upstairs.

Still a bit shocked at what he just say, Konata's father let out the words, "My daughter is friends with Haruhi Suzumiya..." and then picked up the kitchen phone to call for food.

Ending Author's Notes

Sorry if this seemed like a bland Chapter, its more or less a more light hearted moment and it sets up a recurring thing I wanted to come up later in the story.


	3. Shower Time

Author's Notes

Well, anyone who has made it this far, Im thanking, and you should be in for a good treat! :3

Legal Crap!

I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. Lucky Star and all its characters are property of Kadowaka Shoten in Japan and Bandai Entertainment in America. All characters created by by Kagami Yoshimizu.

CHAPTER 3

"God your dad is annoying," Kagami said quite bluntly, "I can't imagine going to Comiket with him and you, its barely survivable with your manga route."

"Oh you learn to live with it after a while," Konata said, "That wasn't nearly as bad as the time Patricia Martin came over for dinner once after work." Kagami's face then displayed disgust as mental images of what could have happened flew into her brain. "Now come on, lets go shower." Konata said grabbing Kagami by the arm.

"Wait what!?" Kagami said in shock, "What do you mean we? You mean like together?"

"Yes." replied Konata in a rather pleased tone.

"You, you're such a perv!" Kagami said almost disgusted.

"I cannot deny that," said Konata, "But you didnt seem to mind going to the bath house with everyone."

"Thats totally different!" yelled Kagami, "We were in a group, and I wasn't thinking you would spring up behind me and do dirty things!"

"Come on!" Konata yelled back, then in a much softer voice, "It would make me so happy if we showered together..."

"No." Kagami bluntly replied, "I have my limits, and my boundaries."

Konata started to walk around the room, "Well, I suppose I can respect your boundaries," she said walking up to Kagami from behind. Once she was right behind Kagami she moved away some of Kagami's hair, then whispered, "But please reconsider, my love."

Immediately after Konata said this, before Kagami could do or say anything, Konata planted her open mouth over the side of Kagami's neck directly under her ear, and started to gently suck on the area. Kagami let out a small whimper at first, but soon started to moan. Kagami found the feeling of Konata's mouth sucking on her neck, as her tongued traced around the area, very pleasing, and erotic. As Konata progressively sucked on the spot harder, Kagami began to moan louder and louder as she started to breathe harder. After a short amount of time, Konata had prematurely stopped, Kagami immediately questioned Konata, "Will you continue to do that if I agree to shower with you?"

"Yes," Konata answered, "That and much, much more."

Kagami, more excited and impatient as Konata was, ran to the bathroom as Konata simply walked there. Kagami shouted, "Come on, hurry up!"

Despite her love's request, she did not, "Yeah yeah Kagamin, I'm coming." she said, trying not to giggle. When Konata had reached the bathroom, Kagami had already started the water and stripped herself bare of the Haruhi outfit. Konata froze still. "Is that really Kagami in front of me? Nude?" she thought, she really couldn't believe this was happening, her chest felt heavy, and she felt more nervous and anxious than she ever had before.

She made note to examine as much of her lover as she could. She was slender, that was the first thing she noticed, next was her body shape, it was like an hourglass how a developed woman should look like. Her breasts were perky and looked soft, they were not as large as Miyuki's breasts, but were a decent size compared to Konata's own flat chest. She starred at her nipples which were looked like two small pink buttons on a near white jacket. The last thing Konata noted about Kagami was her pussy, which was shaven and dripping wet with desire.

After Konata closely examined Kagami, she felt a bit embarrassed undressing herself. For starters, her body was similar to one of a barely pubescent girl. When she stood she looked more like a 2x4 than an hourglass like Kagami, and her chest was flat as the floor they were standing, this also made Konata a bit embarrassed. The only real similarities between the two girls were their nipples, only hers were like buttons on a tan jacket rather than a pale white one. The final similarity was that both of them had a shaved pussy.

Konata started to stutter, "I, I'm sorry that, I, uh, I'm not as beautiful as you are Kagamin, but I-" She was quickly interrupted by a kiss from Kagami.

"Ssshhh" Kagami said, breaking the kiss, "It's okay, I think you're still beautiful no matter what you think." They both then smile at each other. "Now come on, the water should be warm enough now." Kagami says while climbing into the shower. Konata agrees and climbs in with her.

The shower was surprisingly roomy even with two people in it, there was even a bench that one could sit on, or place soaps and shampoos. The shower was also fitted with a detachable shower head.

Right after the two had stepped in the shower, Kagami had grabbed Konata and kissed her right on the lips. Kagami then started to use her tongue to explore the inside of her lover's mouth, searching ever corridor, and finding every cavity until the two tongues met. As Kagami retracted her tongue, Konata extended hers into Kagami's mouth, mimicking what Kagami did in her own mouth. Konata used this as an opportunity to let her hands explore Kagami. Hey skin was slick and slippery from all the water dripping down her. Konata spent a particularly long time on Kagami's thigh area, stroking up and down her slick backside as well. Kagami didnt take advantage of this moment as Konata did, she just placed her hands on Konata's bony thighs. They traded back and forth for some time until Konata broke the chain. "There is something I would like to try, if you don't mind."

Kagami replied with a simple, "Do as you wish~" the inflection in her voice raised as Konata began to suck lightly on Kagami's nipple. Konata used her tongue to slowly circle around Kagami's nipple while sucking on it as if it were a baby bottle, making Kagami thrash her head back and moan slightly. As Konata sucked harder on Kagami's one nipple, she started to play with her other supple breast with her hand, shes lowly squeezed while she teased the tip of the nipple. At this point Kagami's breathing became irregular as her face turned red, and she began to tear up slightly, "Ko-Ko-Konata, I think I'm gonna climax soon." she barely managed to moan out.

"Then we'll make it a climax to remember." Konata said winking as she grabbed the detachable shower head. Konata directed the stream of warm water in between Kagami's legs as she returned to sucking her lover's nipple harder than ever now as she used her other hand to pleasure herself. Kagami's breathing got heavier and more erratic as her moans turned into small screams and whimpers as the stream of water pounded against her cunt.

It only took about twenty more seconds till Kagami finally reached her limit, she yelled, "Ooooh~ Konata, I'm coming~." She then threw her head back as her legs collapsed, it was the most intense feeling she had ever felt before.

Konata caught Kagami as she fell towards the floor and helped her up. "Wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty little head would you?" Konata asked Kagami as she giggled, Kagami nodded her head side to side making Konata giggle a little more. As she helped Kagami stand up and regain her balance, she handed Kagami the shower head, "Can it be my turn now?" she said in a playful voice.

Kagami said, "I've got a better idea." She put the shower head back, went to the bench, maade room for Konata, and then pointed at the bench, suggesting Konata to sit down. She happily agreed to Kagami's request, and sat down. Kagami then got on her knees in front of Konata who then smiled, she knew where this was going. Kagami was a bit overwhelmed by the scent of her lover's sex, and was a bit nervous how to start. She simply started by playing with Konata's pussy by inserting one finger, in, and out, at first this made Konata shudder and whimper a bit. Soon Kagami had inserted another finger into Konata and sped up a bit, which made her breathe heavily. After a short amount of time, Kagami removed her two fingers, she then used one finger from each hand to spread Konata's lips to get a good look at Konata's bare cunt. Kagami just stared at it for some time, and even her heavy breathing on it caused Konata to shudder and moan a little bit. "She's really sensitive," Kagami thought to herself, "We'll see how long this takes." Kagami then wraped her arms around Konata's waist and pulled her closer. Now with Konata's sex right in her face, she cautiously licked it slowly from the bottom of the opening, to the top. Konata's breathing became more irregular as Kagami licked, letting out a big moan when Kagami's tongue skimmed over her clit. Kagami gave Konata another lick, this time faster, and pressing her tongue harder against Konata, causing her to moan, and scream when Kagami made contact with her clit once more. After afew more licks, Kagami added fingers into the mix, slowly pushing in and out as her tongue danced around Konata's clitoris, teasing it. Kagami had noticed that Konata's inner walls tightened around her fingers, and that her breathing had become more frantic than before. It didn't take long for Konata to reach her climax after that, she let out a big moan as her tightened inner walls completely trapped Kagami's fingers.

She moaned shortly after, "Kagami~, I came~"

Kagami giggled, "Hehe, I noticed." Kagami stood up, and then helped Konata up.

"Kagami," she whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Kagami smiled and thought, "I love you too Konata," as she kissed Konata once more.

The two girls then got themselves washed up, while exchanging a few more kisses their fun was met with by a screeching halt when the warm water started to become cold. "Oh shit! I think we used up all the water pressure!" Konata said frantically trying to get out of the icy torrent of water. Kagami followed her out of the shower soon after, as she turned it off. The two grabbed some towels and wrapped themselves up covering their bare bodies, and putting their hair into buns. As the two walked back to Konata's room, Konata got a quick look at a clock, "Holy shit!" she exclaimed, "Its already 8:10!"

"Oh no," Kagami said, "We were in the shower that long? The food your father set in your room must be cold already."

"I'm not worried about the food silly, we missed The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!" Konata said with tears almost in her eyes.

Kagami sighed, "Typical Konata, well at least we have time to do our work, right?"

Konata smiled, "Yeah, after we get you dressed up like a maid," She giggled with a perverted face.

"Why don't you have any normal clothes that fit me for god's sake?" Kagami questioned with a tone of authority in her voice, "I'm not your anime fantasy doll you know!"

Konata embraced Kagami in a hug, "I know, you can wear whatever you want, whatever makes you happy."

Kagami hugged Konata back, "Just being with you makes me more happy than anything else could." The two walked off in to Konata's room and shut the door behind them.

Ending Author's Notes

Yeah, thats my first ero-scene, hope it was...appealing enough to all you readers! Keep on reading please!


	4. A Good Night Kiss

Author's Notes

Wow, Chapter 4? You're either really bored, or you like it! Anyways this one is a bit shorter than the others, and works as a segway to the chapter I plan for after this one.

Legal Crap!

I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. Lucky Star and all its characters are property of Kadowaka Shoten in Japan and Bandai Entertainment in America. All characters created by by Kagami Yoshimizu.

Chapter 4

By now, the girls had already dried themselves off and were sitting at a small table in Konata's room, dressed in pajamas. Kagami was wearing Konata's new pajamas because they were the only one's that were even slightly comfortable to her. Konata, on the other hand, was wearing her old pajamas, which did not fit her that well, but they fit her better than they would have fit Kagami. The girls looked a bit silly with the pant legs reaching their shins, and the sleeves reaching their forearms, but they both decided it was better than nothing.

"Konata, are you ready to start homework?" Kagami said, stretching.

Konata pouted, "No, not really."

"Oh come on!" Kagami said a bit angry, "Get motivated! You aren't getting into college with that attitude."

"I told you," Konata said annoyed, "I'm not going to college, so I don't see a point in doing the work, besides its not even fun, why do math when I could watch anime, or play an RPG?"

"Ugh," Kagami vocalized, "You were serious when you said you weren't going to college...What about your future, don't you want a good future?"

"Last I checked, I don't need a degree to watch anime." Konata said, almost smirking.

"Thats not a job, thats a special interest, how do you expect to make a living off of that?" Kagami cringed, "Don't tell me you're going to work at that Café till you die, I mean you seriously weren't planning that were you?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound to bad, but I guess your right," Konata admitted, "That place wont pay enough for an apartment and anime DVDs at the same time."

Kagami was a bit disappointed with Konata's reasoning, "At least try to get into college, if not for yourself, then do it for me, or your father."

"Oh he wont mind he never went himself." said Konata.

"Yeah, and look at him now," Kagami barked back, "Do you want to end up like him? A perverted photographer with a loli fetish?"

"Thats just silly!" Konata exclaimed, "If I had a loli fetish, I don't think what just happened would have happened! Or at least I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much!"

Kagami blushed, "Sssh! Sssh! Don't talk about it so loudly!"

"Oh," Konata said disappointed, "I didn't realize how ashamed you were of our love." She turned her head away from Kagami, with an upset look on her face.

"No, no, no!" Kagami said as she reached her arm out to put on Konata's shoulder, "Stop over-reacting! Its just a little embarrassing for me to see you talk about our love so openly and loudly."

Konata got a little angry, "Yeah, well maybe I'm so open about it because I'm not ashamed of it." She shrugged Kagami's hand off of her shoulder.

"Listen," Kagami said softly, "I'm not ashamed, its just things are going...a little fast for me. We can tell our friends, or even families later on, but for now it'd make me happy if it was just our secret." Kagami smiled at Konata.

Konata's face was still stern, but soon a smile appeared on her face. "Okay Kagamin, you win." She then playfully tackled and pinned down Kagami to the floor, and the two started to giggle. After the giggling died down, Konata looked Kagami right in the eyes, "Kagami, I love you." She then softly kissed her.

"I love you too Konata, I love you too." Kagami looked over at the wall clock, "Hey, Konata, get off of me, we should really get started on work."

Konata giggled, "Don't need to, its the weekend tomorrow." Konata attempted to kiss Kagami again, but failed to as Kagami started to yawn. "Oh? Sleepy already? Well aren't you..." Konata blushed as she interrupted herself with her own yawn.

"Heh, looks who's talking." Kagami said as she tried not to laugh. "Look, I think some sleep would be good for us, then we can spend all tomorrow together." Konata got up, off of Kagami, and walked towards her bed, and Kagami soon followed.

Konata pulled back the covers and plopped down on spreading her arms and legs. "Kagamin, pull the covers over me." She said in a demanding tone.

"Ugh, move over so I have somewhere to sleep, then I'll get the covers." Kagami said, tapping her foot. Konata didn't budge, "Ugh, you're so immature, come on! Scoot over!" Konata again, didn't move. Kagami figured that asking would be the last thing that would make Konata move, she forcefully made room for herself.

As she started to to sit down on the bed and fling her friend over, Konata complained, "Alright, alright, sheesh! I'll move over, all you had to do was just ask." Kagami tried not to yell at Konata, she just laid down, pulled the cover over her an Konata, and turned off the bed side light. Konata adjusted herself on her side behind Kagami and began to nuzzle her, "Psssst," Konata whispered, "Good night Kagamin."

"Yeah, good night Konata," Kagami said almost annoyed, "Just don't try anything raunchy, I actually want to get some sleep."

"Ok Kagamin," Konata said, as she crossed her fingers under the covers, "I promise, I...* yawn * promise..."

Ending Author's Notes

Wow still reading? Yeah this one is probably one of the less awesome chapters, but I promise the next one will be more exciting, if you can tell by my poor sense of foreshadowing. Hope I didn't put you to sleep like I did the girls. ;3 Anyways stay tuned for Chapter 5 if anyone made it this far!


	5. A New Leaf

Author's Notes

Welcome to the last chapter! Thanks for staying around this long!

Legal Crap!

I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. Lucky Star and all its characters are property of Kadowaka Shoten in Japan and Bandai Entertainment in America. All characters created by by Kagami Yoshimizu.

Chapter 5

It was around 2AM and Konata had woken up and Kagami was still asleep. She opens her eyes and sits up, she stretches her arms out wide and lets out a big groan, "Uuggh, what time is it?" She looked at the clock and it read 2:08AM, "Shit, I wasn't planning on waking up for another...a lot of hours," She was far too tired to figure out the number of hours in her head. She laid back down and snuggled up to Kagami, "I'll just get back to sleep now." she thought, "Then I'll be all rested up for tomorrow!" The plan was simple in thought, but difficult in execution. For at least half an hour she had just laid there with her eyes closed, but she was still wide awake. After forty-five had passed, she decided she was beyond bored, and wasn't going to get to sleep any faster. She nestled closer against Kagami and whispered playfully into her ear, "Kagamin, are you awake?" after no response she decided to try again, "Kagamin, are you awake?" she was met once more without a response, this third time she almost yelled in her ear, "Oi! Kagamin! Are you awake?" Konata was loud enough to wake her friend.

"Whu-?" Kagami managed to utter out before Konata interrupted her.

"I'm booooored," Konata whined.

"So why'd you have to bring me into this? I was sleeping just fine before you yelled in my ear." Kagami angrily said.

"Well I had an idea that would pass the time for both of us?" Konata said seductively.

"You don't mea-?" Kagami was interupted mid sentence and gasped for breathe as Konata placed one of her hands in between her legs. Konata's slowly rubbed her hand back and forth on the inside of her lover's thigh, Kagami wincing as she did so. Konata began to suck lightly on Kagami's neck to further arouse her. After a short while, Konata took her hands and tugged down on Kagami's pajamas, then began rubbing Kagami again, only this time her bare skin.

"Wow, Kagamin has really soft skin," Konata thought as she stroked her lover's inner thigh. Progressively the stroking became faster, and Konata sucked on Kagami harder as well. As Konata's hand traveled closer to Kagami's now dripping woman hood, Kagami would let out a twitch and a small moan. Konata stopped stroking Kagami and gave her a chance to catch her breathe, "Are you enjoying this?" she quietly asked.

Kagami barely managed to moan out, "Mmhmmm~" before Konata started to unbutton her pajama top. Konata, with her right hand cupped Kagami's bare breast, as her left hand crept down to Kagami's warm, dripping, womanhood. "Mmmmm" Kagami moaned as Konata took her finger and traced it around Kagami's pussy, her breathing becoming irregular as this happened. Konata continued to circle Kagami's raw sex, then with the hand cupping her breast, began to squeeze, and tease her nipple. This went on for a while, until Konata broke the pattern and stuck a finger inside Kagami. Kagami's initial reaction was one of panic, but she soon adjusted to her lovers finger going in and out of her sex, slowly. As Konata added another finger, she sped up her pace, and Kagami's breathing became more dramatic and she started bucking her hips a little bit. "Oh, mmm, ah, Konataaah, I think I'm, mmm, gonna, ah, come soon, mmmm~" Konata hearing this diligently searched for her lover's clitoris and started to rub on it with a free finger, still going in and out of Kagami with her other fingers. Kagami, now on the edge of her sexual pleasure, started bucking her hips wildly and started to moan wildly and almost scream. Kagami had stopped bucking, bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming, let out a grunt, and finally tightened herself around Konata's fingers. Though she didn't announce in, Konata knew she made her lover reach her climax.

Konata slowly retracted her fingers one by one from Kagami until all her fingers were free. She then decided to take a lick of the juice that coated her fingers. Cautiously, she licked one of her fingers, "That's a unique flavor," she thought, "really hard to explain, but mildly salty," She continued to lick until her hand was clean of Kagami's juices.

Kagami threw the covers off the two of them, "It's your turn now Konata," she said playfully, climbing on top of Konata. Kagami started by unbuttoning Konata's pajama's all the way. She then rubbed Konata's belly, Konata jumped at first, surprised by her lover's action, but she soon started to giggle because Kagami was tickling her. Kagami quickly stopped tickling Konata and then brought her head down to her lover's chest. She slowly circled one of Konata's nipple with her tongue. Konata whimpered slightly as Kagami would change directions from clockwise to counter clockwise then back again.

"You're so dirty K-Ka-Kagamin, You're such a lolicon~" Konata said, giggling. Kagami didn't care hearing this, it just made her work faster, making Konata wince. Kagami soon started to make her way down, trailing in a curvy snake like path with her tongue down to Konata's tiny cunt. When Kagami skimmed over Konata's abdomen, she made her shudder, she then got an idea. Kagami started to circle around Konata's naval area painfully slow, causing Konata to flail and whimper again. Kagami tugged down on Konata's pajama bottoms and discovered Konata's dripping sex, waiting for her. Kagami pulled off Konata's pajama's all the way to give herself more room to work with, and started by sticking her tongue inside of Konata. Konata gasped at first, then let out a big moan, feeling Kagami's tongue going in, out, up, and down drove her crazy.

"Oh god," she thought, "This feels so much better than in the shower." Konata's breathing became irregular and she moaned regularly. Kagami momentarily stopped. She got up from Konata's nether region with a strand of saliva following her. She crawled over Konata and gave her a kiss.

Kagami shoved her tongue into Konata's mouth and was met with very little resistance. After licking the insides of Konata's mouth and meeting with her tongue multiple times. When she retracted her tongue Konata's entered her own mouth and explored as well. At this moment Kagami had come to the conclusion that every time their tongues met it tasted like a chocolate cornet, but it must have been her imagination. After a while of kissing, Kagami inserted a finger into Konata once more, and picked up where she left off, still kissing Konata. Kagami started off slowly, and eventually sped up causing Konata to moan a bit, and break the kiss peridoically the gasp for air. As Konata's hips bucked, Kagami broke the kiss herself and went back down to work on Konata's womanhood some more. As Kagami licked Konata's pussy, she began to buck harder, especially when Kagami licked Konata's clitoris. After a few more licks Kagami started to concentrate solely on Konata's clitoris, circling it, and occasionally skimming over it. Konata started to moan louder, almost screaming, until Kagami had forced her over the edge. Konata had let out a loud long scream and arched her back.

As she came back down to the bed heavily panting, she muttered out the words, "Kagami, I came~" Kagami smiled at Konata and snuggled up to her, bringing the covers over the two as well. "Hey, Kagamin, I was thinking about what you said." said Konata still breathing rather hard.

"About what?" Kagami questioned.

"About college." Konata quickly answered, "I'm going to try to do my work, and try to get into college with you, just today you've made me so happy and I never want to be away from you for as long as college would take you..." Konata then nuzzled Kagami's neck.

"I'm glad you reconsidered!" Kagami whispered to her lover, "It will open up so many career opport-" Kagami was interrupted by a big, long snore, Konata had already fallen asleep. "Good night." said Kagami in a soft, caring voice, as she dozed off to sleep with Konata.

The next morning, Kagami had woken up in the bed alone. She looked over at the clock, "Hmmm, 11AM? I wonder where Konata is..." She sat up to see Konata working at her desk. She smiled, "Konata, what are you working on there? Some spreadsheet of game items? Anime schedule for this next month?"

"Don't be silly," Konata said, concentrating on the piece of paper in front of her, "I'm doing my homework like I said I would." Konata sat there for a few seconds motionless. "...Kagamin, can you help me with question one, I've been looking at it for like, 15 minutes and it still doesn't make sense."

"Hehe, sure," Kagami said getting out of bed. Kagami walked over to Konata and explained how to solve the problem.

Konata, ecstatic, embraced Kagami, "Thank you, my Tsunderella."

Kagami smiled and looked down at Konata, "Any time, my Otaku Angel," then hugged her back.

Ending Author's Notes

Wow! You made it to the end! I'm impressed really, though, I might just be being hard on myself, anyways, I hope all you guys enjoy my first fic, and all others to come!


End file.
